


cover me up

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, High School, Locker Room, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony is way too embarrassed to change in front of everybody in the locker room so he gets Steve to cover him up





	cover me up

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah lol I didn't proofread

Steve pulled his shirt over his head and started tying his shoelaces. PE class was fine, it was actually one of the few things he didn't really suck at to the least, thankfully. The feeling of PE class being over always made him kinda sad, strange right? But it probably made sense, seeing Steve was an active guy. His class was mostly full of people who didn't enjoy sports though, but there was the other part who did. 

He put his jacket on and ran a hand over his kempt hair. As he looked at himself in the locker room mirror, he promptly remembered that Tony was nowhere to be seen. Strange, seeing they were in the same classes.

At that exact same moment, he felt a tug at his jacket sleeve. He briefly looked down and there stood Tony, still in his gym clothes.

"Hey, you." Steve greeted with a smile.

Tony grinned and his cheeks flushed bright red. "Hi."

Instinctively, Steve immediately picked up on Tony's tone and knew something was wrong. Which was very unlike Tony because he was always being so clever and never failed to deliver a snarky quip. "Hey...is there something wrong?"

The brown haired boy just shrugged. He clutched his casual clothes in his hands tightly, almost holding them as if they were a safety blanket. "I, uh, well-"

"Why haven't you changed?" Steve prompted lightheartedly.

For a good few seconds, Tony just stared at his shoes. "Actually, I was just, uh. I don't...okay this might sound stupid."

Steve had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes. Tony always thought his personal problems were stupid. One way or another. He really needed to stop staying that. 

"Tones...stop that, it's not stupid if it's bothering you." Steve placed a firm hand on Tony's shoulder. He wanted to lean down and kiss the boy but alas, this was a boy's locker room and almost everyone in here was immature as hell. So instead he gently rubbed at Tony's collarbone with a loving smile on his face.

Tony hummed and crossed his arms as if he was trying to hide. "Well, I just...I just, I need to change."

"And?"

"And well," Tony hesitated, eyes still not making contact with Steve's. "I'm just...you know, I don't wanna _change_ in front of..."

Steve cut him off. 

"Everybody?"

A nod from Tony.

"And I'm guessing you want me to act as a shield and cover you up? That's right innit?"

Damn Steve, always guessing, or mind-reading everything that went through Tony's head. 

"Yeah." Tony rocked on his heels, trying to seem as casual and nonchalant about the whole situation as possible. It wasn't like he was embarrassed about Steve seeing him half-naked, there's nothing he hasn't seen already. But he was scared of other people seeing him half-naked.

Thing is, Tony, wasn't exactly...the tallest or the biggest boy, per se. But he wasn't short, okay maybe he was kinda short seeing how everybody, even the girls but especially Steve towered over him. Who would have thought a seventeen-year-old genius would look like some random pre-growth spurt middle-schooler.

But the fact that Tony was so short and small made Steve's heart flutter and crumble to pieces. In a good way. He was so tiny and Steve was so big. When they held hands, Steve felt like he was holding a toddler's hand. When he gave Tony his jacket, he always looked tiny and little every time he had it on. When he tried to kiss Tony, he had to bend over all the way and the other boy had to stand on his tippy toes. It was absolutely adorable.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to I just, I just thought maybe you'd be okay with it and-"

Steve lightly touched Tony's nose and softly beamed. "No, no, I'm fine with it, as long as you're fine. Fine with me getting a good look at you." He winked and Tony's cheeks showed that he was incredibly flustered.

"I mean, Steve dude, there's nothing you haven't seen already. I'm just saying..." 

Steve winced. "Oh, are you lowering me down to the 'dude' level now? Not going to call me those sweet names anymore?"

"You were always on the 'dude' level, dude. Trust me,"

"Ouch. You're mean."

"So I'm told." Tony quipped back.

Steve wanted to close the distance between them _so_ goddamn badly, but he couldn't. Locker rooms. "Alright then Mr. I'm-going-to-call-my-boyfriend-dude-from-now-on, how do you wanna do this? Should I take off my jacket and kinda..." The teen took his coat off and demonstrated what he meant by kinda holding it up so Tony was hidden behind it.

"Yeah, this is good. And if you could just kinda...stand in front of me since your like...huge."

"Huge?" Steve cocked an eyebrow.

Tony just bit his lip and looked up at Steve with shining eyes. 

God, this boy was going to make Steve go crazy one day.

"Yeah, you're basically two versions of me stacked on top of one another," Tony confessed, downcasting his eyes and hiding his fond smile.

Steve chuckled and pushed his boyfriend into a corner, away from the rest of the population in the locker room. He held his jacket and covered Tony's body as he took his shirt off. Steve peeked at the teenager and giggled at how cute he looked as he fumbled with the hem of his sports shorts.

When Tony noticed Steve's eyes on him he immediately tensed up and covered his chest. "Hey, stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Peeking."

"Why?" The older teen smiled at how bashful Tony was being right now. "As you said, there's nothing I haven't seen before."

"This is...different." He shrugged, pulling his shorts off. "I guess, not really."

When Tony's middle part was exposed, Steve came to the sudden realization of why Tony was anxious about changing in front of the rest of the boys. This was because of the marks, or rather _hickeys_ , Steve had left on his stomach and his lower back. He had to prevent himself from banging his head into the wall because how could he be so stupid? He should have known that they wouldn't disappear for like, another day. 

A hand waved over his face and snapped him back to reality. "Stevie?"

Tony had a fresh shirt and was zipping his pants up. "Earth to Steve? Is anyone in there?"

The older boy shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just thinking,"

"About?" 

"Oh, you know, about how stupid it was of me to give you those hickeys last night."

Tony just blinked. Then finally, he spoke. "Steve..."

He was cut off. "I know, I shouldn't have. I should have asked you if you were okay with it-"

"Steve."

"I have to let you know that my intentions are-"

"Steve. Relax, you think I care if anyone sees, really, I don't. I couldn't be more proud of having a part of you on me, Steve." Tony rambled, pushing Steve's jacket away from him.

"Really? Then why were you..." Steve nodded and said quietly, subconsciously pulling his jacket over Tony's shoulders. It was such a habit of his, always having to make sure Tony wasn't cold or anything. Well, of course, he had to, he cared.

Tony pulls Steve down and whispered in his ear, "That's cause I was wearing those stupid candy cane briefs my dad got me for my birthday."

"Oh...what, oh, I thought you were embarrassed about, you know," Steve's eyes shifted to Tony's lower half.

The youngest laughed, zipping Steve's jacket up so it was nice and comfy. Tony slung stuffed his gym clothes inside his backpack, which he slung over his shoulders.

"What?" Steve obliviously asked.

"Nothing."

"You're just...ridiculous...and maybe even cute."

Steve flushed bright pink but smiled. "Says the one who asked me to literally cover him up so he could change."

"Shut up, _dude_."

 


End file.
